oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chatter Box
Chatter Box is an Episode 77 of Season 2. Synopsis Oggy buys a new type of crackers that causes anyone who eats one to speak non-stop in . He tries a piece and is unimpressed by the result. But then Dee Dee tries one out and gains the ability to speak (albeit in apparent gibberish). However, the other cockroaches are not very impressed by Dee Dee's new verbal skills (and no one else by the way), until Jack also eats one of the crackers, and finally Dee Dee and Jack have someone to talk to! Plot Oggy was in the super market then he has so many to buy. So then he saw the kicoz so he read the instructions but he didnt understand so he bought it and then he takes one piece of the biscuit and eat it but it was spicy and he reads the instructions again that it says it was spicy and so Dee Dee saws a biscuit and takes one and eat the whole piece.And begins talking and then he climbs up in the foods and saw marky and Joey and say hello! And start talking to them.But they were annoyed and puts the corn beef in there ears so Joey squish Dee dee down the corn beef and Dee Dee and start talking to them again.They were now really annoyed so marky throws corn beef to him and he stops for a while to eat the corn beef and he starts talking agian now the marky Joey are now very annoyed so they start beating him up. Oggy was about to go to the bathroom but he saws Dee Dee was in there first while reading the newspaper and then Oggy came near to Dee Dee and he starts talking to Oggy .So he starts to squish Deedee with the toilet and he flushes the toilet and Dee Dee was also flushed . and the next scene he starts talking to the mouse while he was talking he gets annoyed so he beats him up with the cheese . And the next scene he was talking to the dog (not real dog) in the freezer Marky and Joey was getting food but they saw Deedee was there and he starts talking to them and they get annoyed so marky and Joey starts beating Dee Dee up and takes the food to them and Jack came in the freezer And saws Deedee in the jar and opens it and grabs Dee Dee and Deedee starts talking to Jack so he grabs dee dee tongue and spins it around so he can't talk and throws him back in the freezer then he laughed after he stops laughing he saw the biscuit and takes one and eat the whole piece (just like Dee Dee did) while he saws oggy doing "ummm" Jack saw him and says "hey Oggy" and the "ummm" breaks then he falls and Jack is talking to him and Oggy points in the window/left and jack looks but he see's nothing and oggy leaved and closes the door so Jack starts talking to him self and then he looks in the window and screams then he saws Bob in the swing and helps him to push him while talking to him and Bob beats Jack up to Oggy's house and smashes the freezer Dee Dee open the fridge and Jack got squished and when he saws Dee Dee he says "hello" to him and help him out to make his tongue fix because he is the only one who can talk to him then Deedee starts talking and then Jacks starts talking. And they both are now talking each other until night time while then Dee Dee found an idea to be fun (just dancing,the lyrics is "LALALA") and oggy hears a noise he says "where did it came from"and he yawns and he hears it in the kitchen and he looks at them Jack and dee dee are talking and Oggy yawns again Jack and Dee Dee realizes that there are enemies while they are arguing and Jacks starts squishing Dee Dee in the heads and he laughs and he was MAD and shouts the Door and Oggy starts to slap his hands up and down.so Marky and Joey founded Dee Dee and carries him and then Joey says "use this dynamite to destroy that biscuit" and Joey graves the dynamite to Oggy and puts it in the biscuit and when he puts it in there they quickly runs out the door and Joey closes it and then the Kicoz exploded but it spreaded around the kitchen and then the things starts talking. Characters Starring *Oggy *Marky *Joey *Dee Dee *Jack Featuring *Mouse *Bob Trivia *The voices in this episode are provided by comedian Michel Elias. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Neither had a happy ending Category:2004 Episodes